igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyria's James Barnes
" No, I don't know how to use this pad device, Steve! Not everyone are as technologically advanced and fortunate as you are.. Jesus." : ''- Bucky towards Steve a late saturday night'' : : : Early life James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was born 10th of march, in 1917. He was born into a lower class family in Brooklyn where he lived his childhood years with his parents and younger sister. His family struggled a lot financially and were low on luxury and money, but somehow James had a good childhood. There was nothing that he lacked: not love, nor friendships. As a child, Bucky was a kind and extroverted soul who sought company among people his own age. He was often outside on the streets playing streetball, biking or playing with chalk. He was an active child who saw the wonders in life, and during early years he developed a fascination for science after reading a book about the universe. Meeting Steve Rogers At the age of eleven, he met a boy who would mean a lot to him for the rest of his life. Steve Rogers. : " Friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable both in schoolyard and battlefield." : ''- At the Smithsonian Captain America Exhibition'' The first time they met was in the schoolyard where James stepped in to fight away the bullies that attacked Steve on the backside of the school. The boy was a year younger than him, and Bucky was certain he had seen him around before - yet it was not until now that the two had actually directly crossed paths. James stepped in and fought the bullies, being athletic and a good fighter from young age after getting into some street fights himself. The other boys might have been more, but James was quicker and could easily manouver around them. The next time Steve and James met was in the hallway of their school the next day, where Steve was staring at a painting that hung on the wall. Bucky had recognized the blond and had walked over to talk with him, which lead to a lighthearted conversation. What started off as James asking silly questions about the art turned into a lifetime of an unbreakable bond that the two would share. : " So you like art, huh? You like this painting?" " Sure. It reminds you that you can live somewhere for a long time, and still you don't see how beautiful the world is."''' - James and Steve discussing the painting in the hallway After this, th e two of them were indeed inseparable. Living not too far away from each other, they spent a lot of their time outside of school to bond and form their friendship. They did everything together, from homework to climbing the rooftops of nearby buildings. It actually went so far that Sarah Rogers, Steven's mother, began calling James her son. Discovering his sexuality In the 1940s being anything but heterosexual was considered an illness. Which is why when James was aged seventeen and he discovered that his interest in women was non existent, it took him a lot of time to come to terms with it. Actually, he never truly did come to terms with it back then or accept it. He kept it a secret from everyone and lived in deep denial. There was no one he could share it with, not even his family, for he was scared about what would happen if they ever found out. And he could not share it with Steve either... for unbeknown to him, it was Steve that he had fallen in love with. This lead James to become a womanizer who would seduce women and take them out on dates just to ensure that the secret had no chance of getting out. He had no choice but to keep up the facade of the straight, golden boy who everyone viewed as a perfect example of a future eligible bachelor. Moving in with Steve After the death of Steve's mother, James offered Steve to move in with him. Knowing about all of his illnesses and his need for emotional support in hard times, it was impossible for him not to offer this to him. After a lot of discussions and going back and forth, Steve eventually agreed and James moved in with him into the little apartment that was left for him after the death of his mother. Category:Lyria Category:No32557038 Category:Bucky Barnes Category:James Barnes